Countdown to Extinction
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: Legolas fans beware, some serious elf killing takes place. please R


Disclaimer: Legolas, the orcs and all other characters used in this songfic belong to Tolkien. The lyrics belong to Megadeath. I am not making money and it is only a fanfic so don't sue me because I have very little to give you.

  
  


Countdown to Extinction

  


_Endangered species, caged in fright_

_Shot in cold blood, no chance to fight_

  


Legolas was locked in a cage with shackles around his wrists. His knees were drawn up close to his chest, seeing that the cage wasn't very big. He witnessed the deaths of several close Elven friends that were locked up near him. His hair wasn't as golden as it was before he was captured and the rags on his body weren't in any better condition.

  


_The stage is set, now pay the price._

_An ego boost, don't think twice_

_Technology, the battle's unfair_

_You pull the hammer without a care_

  


Another elf, in the cage closest to Legolas, broke free of his cage and shackles. He attempted for a run to freedom and killed a few orcs in his way, but he never makes it out. By the time the elf reached the door an orc loosed and arrow straight into the back of the elf. The arrow pierced his heart and one of the orcs cried in triumph.

  


_Squeeze the trigger that makes you Man, _

_Psuedo - safari, the hunt is canned..._

_The hunt is canned_

  


Legolas saw Elrond's mutilated body hanging on a stake. And he became sick from the sight of Arwen's fleshless body. She had been stripped of all her skin, and her hair, leaving a bloodied corpse for orcs' desire. He saw thousands of elves that had been slaughtered. He began to silently cry for his kind, for he saw none of his brethren alive.

  


_All are gone, all but one_

_No contest, nowhere to run_

_No more left, only one_

_This is it, this is the Countdown to Extinction._

  


Many of the orcs in the room watched Legolas. They see him as the last of his kind to be killed. None of them truly care if he were to survive. They await the time for his death to come. The Uruk-hai leader ordered that this last elf be brought out of his cage. And as Legolas was forced out, he stood tall and proudly before them.

  


_Tell the truth, you wouldn't dare_

_The skin and trophy, oh so rare_

_Silence speaks louder than words_

  


The Uruk-hai circled Legolas for countless hours. He repeatedly demanded that the elf tell him where the ring was hidden. Legolas said nothing and made them all the more angry. The annoyed Uruk-hai rests his knife on Legolas' cheek and demanded the answer again. All he got was more silence.

  


_Ignore the guilt, and take your turn_

_Liars anagram is "lairs."_

_Man you were never even there_

  


The Uruk-hair got frustrated enough that he slashed Legolas' cheek. He watched as the blood ran down the cheek and he ran his thumb over the running blood. Legolas hardly winced, but he felt the pain sear in his cheek.

  


_Killed a few feet from the cages,_

_Point blank, you're so courageous..._

_So courageous._

  


Legolas snatched the knife and killed the Uruk-hai. He saw it as a chance for freedom and began to fight his way for it. He killed the orcs around him with the strength he had left in his body. His mind thought about Elrond and Arwen. His anger surged greater at the thought of Aragorn's slaughtered body.

  


_All are gone, all but one_

_No contest, nowhere to run_

_No more left, only one_

_This is it, this is the Countdown to Extinction_

  


_One hour from now,_

_Another species of life form_

_will disappear off the face of the planet_

_forever... and the rate is accelerating._

  


Legolas fought even harder against the swarm of orcs for his race to freedom. He wanted to justify the slaughter of the Elven nation.

  


_All are gone, all but one_

_No contest, nowhere to run_

_No more left, only one_

  


Legolas refused to give in even though his body is very worn out. An orc loosed an arrow and it pierced his shoulder. They let out a triumpant cry, but Leoglas continued to fight back. Another arrow pierced his side and he dropped to his knees and he kept on fighting until an orc managed to knock the knife out of his hand. The orc's eyes gleamed in triumph as the slashed Legolas through the heart. Several more cries of triumph was released as they watch Legolas' life slip into the darkness.

  


_This is it, this is the Countdown to Extinction._


End file.
